warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age=1.5 moons at death |death=Hypothermia |kit=Mosskit |starclan resident=Mosskit |mother=Bluestar |father=Oakheart |foster mother=Snowfur |foster father=Thrushpelt |brother=Stonefur |sister=Mistystar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Mosskit is a tiny, pale gray-and-white she-cat with sleek fur. She has a pink nose and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Editions Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born to Bluefur in leaf-bare along with her sister and brother, Mistykit and Stonekit with the Clan believing their father is Thrushpelt. :When Runningkit and Mousekit are flicking snow lumps at the siblings, Runningkit and Mousekit feign innocence when Mosskit and her siblings complain about it. :Mosskit accidentally wakes Smallear up while he was sleeping, despite Bluefur's warnings. Later, Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit are led out of camp by Bluefur. She tells them they're playing a game called Secret Escape, and they had to get out of camp without any cat seeing them, but if they are seen or scented, they lose. Bluefur is actually leading them to Sunningrocks, so she can give them to their real father, Oakheart of RiverClan. :In a desperate attempt to keep her kits warm, Bluefur digs small holes in the snow. She puts the kits into these holes along the way to the border. Mosskit begins to walk more and more slowly as she begins to freeze. When Stonekit complains of being tired, Bluefur settles into one of the holes in the snow she had made. Mosskit is the first to fall asleep. When Bluefur tries to wake Mosskit up, she doesn't respond. Bluefur continues to shake Mosskit, terrified. Mosskit has died of the cold. Then, Bluefur's dead sister, Snowfur, comes to her, telling her that it was Mosskit's time to die. Bluefur refuses to believe Mosskit is dead. Grief-stricken, she watches Snowfur leading her daughter's spirit away, talking excitedly together. :After she has given Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart, she comes back and buries Mosskit next to the river, not able to bear leaving Mosskit's body alone for foxes to take. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone to receive her new leader name and nine lives, Mosskit gives her mother her seventh life, the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies that she understands Bluefur's decision, but that she still missed her. In The Prophecies Begin arc Forest of Secrets :When Bluestar tells Fireheart about her three kits, Bluestar informs him that Mosskit, the third kit, was too weak to survive the journey to RiverClan, and that she had died with her by the river. In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :Jayfeather spots Mosskit, along with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Snowfur in StarClan. She is frolicking around Snowfur's paws. The Last Hope :When Kestrelflight, Littlecloud, Willowshine, and Jayfeather try to gather as many StarClan cats as possible, Mosskit joins and sits under Snowfur. Soon after, she pads out and flicks her tail, paying attention to the four cats. :When Jayfeather is talking, he mentions that he was younger than anyone in StarClan, and Mosskit steps forward. Jayfeather corrects himself, saying he was younger than most of StarClan. :Soon after her mew is heard as StarClan cats observe the Dark Forest cat's training, asking where the sun is. She rejoices when they come back to StarClan and she scampers onto a grassy slope. She asks Jayfeather of his motives of taking them to observe the Dark Forest, and Bluestar touches her head, replying that they need to know their enemy. In the ''Field Guides Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan, therefore making her half-Clan. Mosskit has two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior, Thistleclaw. Mosskit dies in the snow from the cold during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where her siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for her, feeling very protective of her niece. Cats of the Clans :She, along with Adderkit of WindClan and Blossomkit of ShadowClan, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. She sticks up for her own Clan, ThunderClan, and learns more about the Clan she would have joined, RiverClan, during the different stories he tells. ''The Ultimate Guide :Mosskit is mentioned twice on Bluestar's page. Bluefur paid the highest price for her leadership, giving up her three kits in order to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. Bluestar made peace with her living kits before joining Mosskit in StarClan. :She appears on Oakheart's page. When Bluefur told Oakheart she was expecting his kits, Oakheart started planning a future but Bluefur told him she will only say their father is a ThunderClan warrior. Oakheart knew he could not change Bluefur's mind and vowed he would be by their side if they need him. After they were born, Bluefur brought the kits' to the river in deep snow, insisting she has to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. Mosskit died from the cold but her siblings survived. In the ''Novellas ''Spottedleaf's Heart :Bluefur gives birth to three kits: Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit. :Mosskit bounces over to Spottedpaw when she enters the camp. She asks the medicine cat apprentice if she brought her a treat, and Mistykit and Stonekit come over, saying wet moss isn't a good treat. Thrushpelt then brings the three kits a squirrel. He asks if there's any cat more important then them to feed when Mistykit asks if it's for them. Mosskit replies that there isn't since the warrior code says kits and elders must eat first. :Later, Mosskit and her siblings play pounce with a dead leaf. They destroy the leaf and the three kits start to stalk Mumblefoot's tail tip. :Bluefur asks Spottedpaw to look over her kits so she can go to the Gathering. The blue-gray queen says she wore them out playing hide-and-seek so they will sleep until dawn. Spottedpaw checks on the kits, who are asleep. :Bluefur gives her kits away after the Gathering to go to RiverClan, and Spottedpaw asks StarClan to take care of them. Trivia Interesting facts *Unlike Smallstar and his siblings, Mosskit was not given a warrior name when she joined StarClan. Vicky has said this is because Smallstar was a special case, and that Mosskit is happy to stay as Mosskit.Information from Vicky's Facebook *She has RiverClan blood through Oakheart. Mistakes *Mosskit was mistakenly mentioned as a tom in ''Forest of Secrets, The Last Hope, and Secrets of the Clans. The last of which also has her mentioned as a dark gray tom with green eyes. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Bluestar: Father: :Oakheart: Brother: :Stonefur: Sister: :Mistystar: Foster Mother: :Snowfur: Foster Father: :Thrushpelt: :Rainflower: Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart: Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: : Unnamed she-cat:Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Uncle: :Crookedstar: Aunt: :Snowfur: Niece: :Primrosepaw: Nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Applefrost: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Shyheart: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit:Revealed on A letter Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit:Revealed on A letter Cousins: :Whitestorm: :Silverstream: :Willowkit: :Minnowkit: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Larksong: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Stemkit: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellpaw: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and citations de:Moosjunges (DC)es:Musguillafi:Sammalpentufr:Petite Écumenl:Moskit (BV)ru:Мошкаpl:Meszek (KP) Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Kits Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters